Heretofore, a water-based magenta ink for ink-jet recording comprising a coloring agent and water has been used widely. The water-based ink is required to have superior toughness such as light resistance, ozone resistance, or the like of a recorded object. Further, the water-based ink is required to have superior storage stability without deteriorating during storage of a long period of time. However, there has been no conventional water-based ink that has superior toughness such as light resistance, ozone resistance, or the like of a recorded object, and has superior storage stability.